Never Thought
by Hear Me Roar.RaWr
Summary: Danny is in love with Vlad, his enemy. He's been in a sexual relationship w said enemy for six months. Danny wonders why he puts himself through this pain again and again. LEMON M/M SLASH


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Warning: SLASH Underage; Lemon

This is my first lemon so I'm sorry if it's horrible. **Sweatdrop** lol

NEVER THOUGHT

Danny knew what he was doing was incredibly stupid. Beyond stupid even-idiotic it was. He knew that he could get caught at any moment, but he also knew that he couldn't stop.

He couldn't stop running back to Vlad-to Plasmius, no matter how many times he was betrayed, hurt-physically and mentally, and even used. He loved the other halfa.

Sometimes he almost thought that maybe the other halfa loved him too, but that was impossible.

Standing outside the mansion in Wisconsin, Danny briefly considered turning around, but subconsciously knew he wouldnt anyway. Before he could ring the bell the double doors opened by themselves ominously.

If this had been six months ago, Danny wouldn't have believed that he would have become so emotionally attached to someone who was supposed to be his enemy.

If this had been seven months ago, Danny would've laughed out right at the thought of him and Vlad becoming lovers.

But this wasn't six months ago.

This wasn't seven months ago.

And here he was walking through a dark hallway to his love who didn't love him back. Why did he keep coming back to this? Why did he keep setting himself up for hurt?

Maybe that is just what love is.

He finds Vlad sitting calmly on the couch in front of a roaring fire sipping on some wine.

"Daniel, I was wondering when you would finally get here."

His voice was painfully emotionless. Danny didn't say anything back.

Setting his glass down, Vlad made his way over to where Danny stood. He looked up and down Danny's body and smirked.

"Mine."

Danny knew these moments of possessive nature weren't shows of affection. They were just stating that he thought Danny to be an item to be bought-to own.

Sometimes Danny wondered if that assumption was correct.

Vlad crushed his lips to Danny's soft ones in a violent kiss-if it were ever anything but Danny thought he might die of shock-and dragged Daniel to the floor. He growled into the kiss, probing the younger man's mouth with his tongue. Danny moaned and fumbled with the buttons on Vlad's shirt.

In the back of his mind he thought himself a wonton whore, but what could he do when Vlad made him feel so...

Vlad stopped his shaking hands and ripped off the shirt and made quick work of Danny's clothes. They laid in shreds on the other side of the room.

Staring down at Danny with something feral burning in his eyes he started kissing down his chest, stopping at his nipples. He played with the left first, swirling his tongue around it, biting, sucking, and blowing on it until it was pert and he moved to the other one-not leaving one part of Danny neglected.

Danny was enjoying the attention. He was running his hands up and down Vlad's back thrusting his hips up trying to get his lover to pay attention to that area of his body.

He just happened to rub their swollen hard cocks together. He fell back onto the floor moaning.

Vlad hissed in pleasure but bit Danny's collar bone in retaliation. Sucking and licking at the afflicted area he started moving further south on his writhing and mewling lover. Finally his face was even with the leaking phallus. Looking up at Danny, he met his eyes and held his gaze as his tongue trailed along the length before taking it whole.

The vision of Vlad swallowing him whole was almost too much. Danny threw back his head and cried out from the pleasure.

"V-Vlad dont st-stop! Please!"

Vlad chuckled sending wonderful vibrations down Danny's length and causing him to cry out yet again.

Vlad started to bob his head up and down the length. When he would reach the head he would suck hard and lap up the pre-cum from the quickly turning red appendage.

Finally after several long minutes of repeat occurrences:

"Vlad Im gonna-" as soon as Danny started the sentence Vlad was off his cock and staring him in the eye before pressing his lips to Danny's as if in a passionate frenzy.

While he was kissing Danny his slacks were being discarded and revealed that he had not been wearing underwear. He was prepared for the occasion. Danny groaned, frustrated at the lack of friction and wanting to feel Vlad's cock and give him pleasure, but Vlad was holding him down.

Vlad flipped Danny over onto his stomach and parted his cheeks and started to prepare him. Danny wiggled when the first finger thrust inside of him, trying to get used to the sensation. When the second finger joined the first, they hit the spot inside of him that made him go wild. Finally the third finger joined the first two and Danny was craving something more-bigger.

Taking Daniel's responses as his cue, Vlad removed his fingers and positioned himself at Daniel's stretched hole. He didn't take any further precautions, he entered Daniel with one thrust, Daniel screamed out from both pain and pleasure. Pleasure soon overrode the pain and he was pressing back on Vlad and moaning for him to move.

Vlad pulled out until only his head remained inside of Daniel before he thrust back in twice as hard. In and out he thrust, Daniel encouraging his movements with the delicious sounds he made.

After what seemed like hours, Daniel cried out and his inner muscles clenched around Vlads appendage as he came. Vlad followed after several more thrusts before erupting inside of Daniel.

Collapsing on top of Daniel, he rolled over to lie on his back. Daniel turned on his side with his back to Vlad and stood to collect what was left of his clothes.

Vlad glared at him. "Where are you going?" Danny blinked back at him in confusion.

I'm going home. "You got what you wanted right?" Vlad growled in annoyance and yanked Danny back to the floor.

"First thing," he started staring Danny in the eye, "I don't care where you live, this is home. Second thing: I want you, I have you. So, the answer to that would be yes."

Danny frowned at him. "What makes you think you have me? I could have a boyfriend back in Amityville that you know nothing about."

Vlad smirked and nuzzled his face against Dannys neck and kissed it gently before answering.

"Because you love me, and I know for a fact that no one in Amityville even knows youre gay. Not even those snot nosed friends of yours."

So he knew, but he kept up with these meetings. Perhaps they were equally guilty: Vlad for using him, and Danny for letting him.

"You don't love me," started Danny coldly, "so why keep up these meetings? Surely you arent so desperate to go for me and only me."

Vlad looked at him in surprise before holding Danny's face in his hands and bringing him into a soft kiss.

"I do love you." Is what he said when they broke apart.

He ran hands through his hair that had come loose from his ponytail during their extracurricular activities.

"I just dont understand how to show you."

Danny straddled Vlad's lap and looked him in the eyes, searching for some hint at a lie. Finding none he threw his arms around Vlads neck and hugged him tightly.

"Just little things help." He murmured softly. "A hug, a kiss, chocolates, flowers, things like that. Invite me over for dinner, not just sex, and tell me things and I'll do the same."

Pulling away from Vlad he smiled softly. "Even something as small as a smile would be nice. It shows affection and thats the best way to get to my heart."

Vlad laughed and grinned at Daniel. "Except that I already have it."

Danny giggled back at him. "You do. You really do."

Danny stood and helped Vlad up. They dressed into their discarded clothes and kissed softly for the third or fourth time.

"You know what I think?" asked Vlad thoughtfully with his arms wrapped around Danny.

"What?"

"That before now I never thought I could ever be this happy."

Danny smiled.

"Me either."

**END**


End file.
